In wireless communication devices, radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers (PAs) are often used to provide transmit signals at increased power levels needed for operation within a communication system. For example, cellular telephone devices use PAs to transmit signals at power levels needed to communicate effectively with cellular base stations. In addition, these transmit power levels are often regulated by the communication device. In many communication devices, a directional coupler is used to split off a proportional part of the transmit output signal so that the transmit output power can be monitored by the device.